


Калейдоскоп

by Miriamel



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудности создания с блуждающим полом.</p><p>Беты: Aviendha.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калейдоскоп

Волны разбивались о скалу и откатывались назад, оставляя за собой пену. Темнела громада Оленьего Замка, в простёршемся до горизонта море отражалось закатное небо. Пахло солёной свежестью, из вышины раздавались крики чаек. На нагретой за день скале сидели плечом к плечу мальчик и девочка.

Мальчик, зажмурив левый глаз, приставил к правому склеенную из плотной бумаги трубку и медленно поворачивал её вокруг своей оси. Ветер трепал непослушные чёрные волосы, то и дело приходилось заправлять их за уши, чтобы не мешали.

— Посмотри, что там! — расхохотался он и протянул девочке трубку — осторожно, чтобы не встряхнуть.

Девочка сжала трубку поверх руки мальчика. Кусочки разноцветного стекла, которые она напихала между тремя обрезками зеркала, составили нечто пикантное, но не до конца определённое. Когда она чуть-чуть повернула трубку, осколки дрогнули и сложились в удивительно натуралистичные половые губы. Развернув в другую сторону, она получила возможность полюбоваться торчащим членом с огромными яйцами.

— Потрясающе, — сказала девочка и отдала трубку. Мальчик предпочёл не заметить сарказм в её голосе. Он потряс трубку и продолжил любоваться узорами.

«Как же это симптоматично», — подумала девочка. Изменяющий пронзил самую суть своего Белого Пророка, да ещё в такой день.

У девочки болел живот, словно кто-то засунул руку ей между кишок и время от времени сжимал их, выкручивая и растягивая. Нахмурившись, она прислушивалась к ощущениям. Мешались тряпки между ног. Девочку не оставляло беспокойство, что она закрепила их недостаточно надёжно. Кроме того, казалось, будто облегающие шутовские штаны оттопыриваются на заду так сильно, что не заметит этого только слепой. Бегая днём по замку, она то и дело одёргивала короткую чёрно-белую куртку, предварительно убедившись, что никто не смотрит. Сейчас, сидя на камне и скрыв зад от случайных взглядов, она наконец могла расслабиться и обдумать сложившееся положение.

Ей надо научиться стирать кровавые тряпки так, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Сегодня, когда её застал личный слуга короля Шрюда, ей удалось сделать вид, будто она поранилась, но в будущем такие оправдания привлекут ненужное внимание. Надо использовать чёрные тряпки, решила она. А ещё лучше — чёрные носки. Придётся придумать занятную историю, которая бы объяснила, почему королевский шут вдруг стал таким чистюлей.

— Не зря я не стал есть за обедом ту рыбу, — сочувственно проговорил мальчик, заметив прижатую к низу живота руку. — У Баррича есть отличный настой от несварения. Уверен, он с тобой поделится.

— Спасибо за заботу, Фитц, — проговорил Шут. — Думаю, я обойдусь без настоя.

 

***

Шут знал, что всегда будет любить Фитца. Не то чтобы много об этом думал — принимал как данность и учитывал, строя планы и размышляя, что способен сделать, а что нет. Скилл-связь, возникшая между посеребрёнными кончиками его пальцев и четырьмя пятнами у Фитца на запястье, позволяла ему чувствовать его настроение. Любимый человек всегда был рядом, пусть сам этого и не знал — это уже очень немало, многие влюблённые лишены и этого.

Когда он приехал в Удачный в образе женщины Янтарь, разлуку с Фитцем слегка скрасило облегчение: больше не нужно было так тщательно следить за маскировкой. Всё ещё приходилось скрывать вытатуированных на спине змей, так что о посещении бань или публичных купаниях по-прежнему нельзя было и мечтать. Но по крайней мере можно было не таясь следить за женской гигиеной.

Но радовался он недолго.

Лавка резчицы Янтарь вписалась в Удачный, жизнь вошла во внешнюю колею — та часть жизни, что предназначалась для посторонних глаз. У Янтарь стали появляться хорошие приятели. Когда Йек, наёмница из Шести Герцогств, пожаловалась на то, что потеряла место охранника на одном из кораблей, Янтарь наняла её телохранительницей. Беспорядки в Удачном с каждым днём беспокоили жителей всё сильнее, и такой шаг выглядел разумным. Но было тяжело: Янтарь слишком любила уединение и возможность жить, никого не принимая в расчёт, и только акцент, напоминавший о Шести Герцогствах, примирил её с необходимостью терпеть рядом другого человека.

Из Йек получилась хорошая подруга — верная, интересная, всегда в хорошем настроении, всегда готовая поговорить о Шести Герцогствах. Кроме того, она не обижалась, когда Янтарь необходимо было побыть одной или обсудить дела с клиентом, предпочитающим конфиденциальность. В такие дни Йек выспрашивала, сколько времени может считать своим, и когда приходила точно в назначенный час с растрёпанной причёской и одеждой, от неё пахло элем, потом и крепким мужским табаком — не сильно, не до нарушения приличий, но при одном взгляде на неё не оставалось сомнений, как именно она предпочитала развлекаться. Несмотря на весело проведённое время, Йек оставалась достаточно трезвой, чтобы при необходимости удержать меч, и у Янтарь не было причин негодовать из-за её поведения.

Высокий рост, развитая мускулатура и умение владеть оружием делали из Йек отличную телохранительницу, и Янтарь чувствовала себя почти такой же защищённой, как если бы жила под одной крышей с Фитцем. Целый месяц всё шло отлично.

После одного из свободных вечеров Йек явилась навеселе, с широкой ухмылкой на лице, только что не мурлыча. Против обыкновения, она пошатывалась, натыкалась бёдрами на углы и хотела поговорить. Некоторое время молчала, но стащив кожаный нагрудник, не выдержала и поделилась:

— Знала бы ты, как же мне хорошо… И почему ты целыми днями сидишь за своими инструментами? Сходила бы куда-нибудь, развлеклась. Миру есть, что тебе предложить. Я могу составить тебе компанию.

— Шла бы ты спать, — буркнула Янтарь и надавила на цезарик сильнее, чем необходимо.

— Не хочу.

Йек с ногами забралась на лавку для посетителей, подложила под зад свёрнутый плащ, прислонилась плечом к стене и затихла. При одном взгляде на неё становилось понятно, что этой молодой сильной женщине хорошо и удобно. Она казалась большой кошкой, задремавшей перед очагом после сытного ужина.

Янтарь не понимала, почему её вдруг стал раздражать вид Йек. Та и прежде никогда не упускала возможности приятно провести время. Отчего же сегодня так трудно сосредоточиться на полировке деревянной игрушки?

Ещё Шут отлично научился обуздывать эмоции — пришлось ради того, чтобы не оттолкнуть Фитца. Янтарь сумела выкинуть из головы телохранительницу и полностью сконцентрировалась на работе. Только когда в окно заглянула полная луна, она вспомнила о Йек. Та спала, упершись подбородком в грудь. Янтарь вздохнула и, отложив работу, подошла к ней.

— Проснись, роковая женщина! Ляг в кровать, не то назавтра не сможешь разогнуться.

Йек даже не пошевелилась. Трясти за плечи оказалось бесполезно — она только пробормотала что-то в ответ, но не пожелала двигаться.

— И за что я тебе плачу?.. — Янтарь закатила глаза и, обхватив Йек за плечи, поставила на ноги.

Не по-женски сильная, она без труда дотащила пьяную подругу до её кровати. Та проснулась и сама переставляла ноги, но продолжала всем весом наваливаться на Янтарь, жарко дыша в шею и цепляясь за платье. Слои ткани, разделявшие спину Янтарь и тяжёлую мягкую грудь Йек, вдруг показались на удивление тонкими, а подштанники — неожиданно тесными. В паху болезненно запульсировало, а юбка слегка оттопырилась.

Сгрузив Йек, Янтарь как в тумане стащила с неё сапоги и кожаные штаны. Рубашка была достаточно мягкой для того, чтобы не мешать спать, и достаточно пропотевшей для того, чтобы не беспокоиться о том, насколько сильно она помнётся к утру. Янтарь накрыла Йек одеялом и поспешила в собственную спальню. Не тратя время на то, чтобы скинуть одежду, она потрогала себя между ног — и застонала от досады.

Она всё так же чувствовала Фитца. Прикрыв глаза, она почувствовала, как он медленно проваливается в сон. Овечьи шкуры, на которых он лежал, и тяжёлый запах волка казались не менее реальными, чем аромат свежего соснового дерева.

Ни сила связи, ни любовь не изменились от того, что Янтарь становилась мужчиной. Но присутствие Йек и её тяжёлой груди оказались сильнее.

Так Янтарь узнала, что не только сердце, но и плоть определяет, какую форму примут её гениталии.

 

***

— Как поживает твоя Альтия? Надеюсь, вам хватает ума скрывать свои отношения? — увидев нахмуренный лоб Янтарь, Экки погладила её по руке и заверила самым тёплым тоном: — Меня можешь не опасаться. Я знаю, каково быть изгоями, и никогда не стану осуждать человека за то, что он отличается от остальных. Но за прочих не поручусь. Так что вы бы поаккуратнее. Не только я замечаю, что ты всё больше времени проводишь с девицей, переодетой в мужское платье.

Янтарь молча отпила чая — дешёвого, как и всё в доме татуированных. Девица в мужской одежде и мужчина в женской, Альтия и Янтарь. Они могли бы стать отличной парой, если бы не их отданные другим сердца.

 

***

Редда по прозванию Косоглазка была Изменяющей Хокина Белого и его любовницей. Он вошёл в историю Белых Пророков как тот, кто наиболее обстоятельно подошёл к своему предназначению. Прежде, чем отправиться в большой мир, он изучил каждый пергамент в Клерресе и взял от каждого учителя столько, сколько тот смог ему дать. Он встретил Редду, когда та была ещё ребёнком, и слепил из неё такую Изменяющую, какая была ему нужна. Редда была умной и своевольной; никогда не нарушала прямого приказа, но зачастую находила лазейку в речах Хокина, заставляя того внимательнее относиться к своим словам. Они столь много времени и сил посвящали игре, что не замечали более никого, и когда Редда из ребёнка превратилась в девушку, они стали любовниками. Редда и Хокинг разделяли кров, постель, мысли и стремления, и не было среди прочих пророков и изменяющих столь полного понимания. Им предстояли великие свершения, но, слишком поглощённые друг другом и своими планами, они не сумели вовремя разглядеть тех, кому их цели оказались не по душе. Одной ночью, когда Редда и Хокинг по обыкновению выбросили из головы все дела, чтобы целиком посвятить себя друг другу, и не замечали происходящего вокруг, окна и двери заколотили, а дом подожгли. Следующим утром, когда огонь утих, а угли остыли, обгорелые тела обнаружили тесно сплетёнными в объятиях.

Ивлинг Сокрушитель Черепов был Изменяющим Элы Белой и её любовником. Она была шаманом своего народа и, обещанная своему богу, должна была хранить целомудрие. Ивлинг, во всём покорный её воле, никогда не пытался ни соблазнить её, ни взять силой, хотя глаза его сияли при одном взгляде на её тонкую фигурку. Он готов был по одному её слову вырезать целое племя. Сердце Элы не выстояло против такой покорности, и однажды она пришла в шатёр Ивлинга, одетая только в свои длинные золотые волосы. Он, как и прежде, дал ей то, что она желала, потому что не смел пойти против её воли. Эла боялась гнева своего бога, но вместо кары получила дар: в первую же ночь она понесла. Она видела будущее, в котором её дочери предстояла великая судьба. Зная, насколько полезны для будущих поколений Белых Пророков опыт их предшественников, она до самого последнего дня записывала все свои видения и мысли. Когда настала пора пройти через испытание, одинаковое для всех женщин, будь они королевами, пророчицами или нищими, она в последний раз улыбнулась Ивлингу и скрылась в шатре, где и должна была разродиться. Прошло двое суток, прежде чем она испустила последний вздох, а рыдающему Ивлингу дали подержать крошечное, стремительно остывающее тело.

Чарим была Изменяющей Алишера Белого и его любовницей. Сперва она, дочь калсидийского герцога, свысока смотрела на князя с белой кожей и белыми волосами. Но даже её отец обращался с ним столь почтительно, столь статна была его фигура, столько огня было в его глазах, что Чарим отдала ему своё сердце. Алишер видел будущее и знал, что только забрав её из дома отца, сможет выполнить своё предназначение. Безлунной ночью он ускакал из дворца герцога, посадив Чарим перед собой. Он загнал четырёх лошадей прежде, чем остановился передохнуть. Той же ночью он овладел Чарим, потому что именно это делал с похищенными женщинами его народ. Глядя, как она утирает слёзы и кровь между ног, Алишер представлял, как слабая женщина нежными речами и умелой лаской вдохновляет его на подвиги, которые не только принесут ему славу, но и положат весь мир у его ног. Но Чарим распорядилась иначе. Когда Алишер заснул, она отцепила от пояса его раззолоченный кинжал и перерезала белое горло, а затем вонзила лезвие себе в грудь, потому что не желала жить обесчещенной.

 

***

Ни одно из многочисленных имён, которыми он назывался в разные времена в разных странах, он не соотносил с собой. Они отражали лишь его грани, которые он считал нужным демонстрировать в тех или иных обстоятельствах. Даже имя, данное матерью, принадлежало ребёнку с белой кожей, бесцветными глазами и гладкой спиной и имело мало отношения к тому, в кого его превратила жизнь. Поэтому в мыслях он никак себя не называл.

Сегодня был последний день жизни Янтарь. Связь с Фитцем становилась всё сильнее по мере приближения к Баккипу, мысли полнились новыми снами и видениями, и тело перестраивалось. Оно жаждало составить пару своему истинному Изменяющему.

Янтарь сняла комнату в лучшей гостинице Фарроу и всем сообщила, что ждёт с визитом лорда Голдена. Совместные дела, вы понимаете. Неизвестно, когда его ждать, так что возьмите плату на неделю вперёд. Когда возникнет необходимость прибрать комнату, Янтарь сообщит сама.

После того, как слуги занесли последний из многочисленных сундуков, она заперла дверь и вынула из самого большого огромное, во весь рост зеркало из полированной меди. Установила его на небольшом столике, задёрнула занавески на окнах и встала перед ним.

Она была одета в бесформенное зелёное платье, красиво оттенявшее медового цвета волосы и смуглую кожу, но скорее скрывавшее фигуру, нежели подчёркивавшую её. Ничего удивительного — когда Янтарь заказывала платье, подчёркивать было ещё нечего. Теперь оно стало тесно в груди и бёдрах, зато собиралось складками на талии.

Янтарь сбросила его, высвободилась из нижних юбок и нательной сорочки и замерла, рассматривая отражение. Повернувшись в профиль, обхватила ладонями грудь — маленькую, не нуждавшуюся в поддержке, незаметную под одеждой, можно даже не бинтовать, — но которую даже по пьяни невозможно было бы принять за мужскую. Янтарь проследила руками изгиб утончившейся талии, огладила по округлившемуся заду и скользнула между ног. Ещё пару лет назад волосы там росли жёсткие и густые, и чем больше времени Янтарь проводила рядом с Йек, тем гуще они становились. Янтарь начала опасаться, что волосы начнут расти и на подбородке, но уехала раньше, чем это произошло.

Стоило остаться в одиночестве, без постоянных спутниц, как Скилл-связь с Фитцем и любовь к нему — самая сильная привязанность в жизни Янтарь — взяли верх. Расстояние больше не имело значения. Тело готовилось к встрече заранее.

Волосы на лобке стали тонкими, как на голове, и короткими. Детородному органу потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы подобраться и исчезнуть. Янтарь провела кончиками пальцев и убедилась, что теперь ни внешне, ни на ощупь ничем не отличается от любой женщины. Один вопрос оставался неразгаданным — способна ли она выносить и родить? Обсудить это было не с кем, потому что и среди Белых Пророков, и среди обычных людей она была одинаково чуждой. Кто был среди её предков? Ещё более редкая, чем Белые, раса, почти растворившиеся среди людей? Двое последних потомков вымершего народа встретились, чтобы дать жизнь Янтарь и на этом поставить точку в своей истории — если только она не сумеет передать их кровь дальше.

Она рассеянно улыбнулась, представив, что могла бы родить Фитцу ребёнка. Мысль о существе, живущем внутри, о слюнявом беззубом ротике, ищущем сосок, о раздавшейся талии и утраченной лёгкости пугали. Но Фитц с их ребёнком на руках… Она почувствовала возбуждение, которого не было, пока она механически изучала изменившуюся промежность. Янтарь отдёрнула руки и подошла к сундукам.

Она припасла много костюмов, подходящих для самых разных ролей. Единожды использовав одежду, она никогда её не выкидывала, пока та не приходила в негодность от времени и бесконечных путешествий. Сохранились и чёрно-белые штаны с курткой, принадлежавшие шуту короля Шрюда, и рабское облачение, в котором она вертелась среди татуированных Удачного. Больше всего комплектов принадлежало Янтарь, в образе которой она прожила без малого шесть лет, и лорда Голдена, в которого намеревалась вот-вот перекинуться. Но имелось и с десяток костюмов, надетых один-два раза: эпизодические роли, созданные не для того, чтобы в них жить, а для быстрого достижения маленьких целей.

Янтарь постелила на гостиничный стул шёлковый платок и уселась за стол, обнажённая. Разложив джамелийскую косметику и заколов, чтобы не мешали, волосы, она вынула второе, настольное зеркало — тоже не маленькое, выполненное из лучшего стекла.

Несколько часов она тренировалась наносить вошедшую в моду раскраску, имитирующую чешую элдерлингов, перепробовала кучу цветов, рисовала чешую разного размера, то подчёркивала линию бровей, то изображала плавные изгибы на скулах, то наводила яркую окантовку вокруг губ. Когда кожа пересохла и начала покрываться красными пятнами от того, что краску то наносили, то смывали, Янтарь оставила поиски. У неё будет достаточно времени, чтобы подобрать несколько вариантов, идеально подходящих лорду Голдену.

Смотреть на раздражённую кожу было неприятно. Поколебавшись, она покрыла лицо пудрой, соответствующей золотистому тону кожи, нанесла едва заметные, но придающие свежести румына. Затем обвела глаза, подчеркнула брови, придала яркости губам. На этот раз она не стремилась сообщить лицу мужские черты, а намеренно добавила ему женственности, сделав щеки более пухлыми, губы чувственными, а глаза выразительными.

Некоторое время она рассматривала результат своих трудов, а затем медленно, словно не до конца уверенная в том, что делает, вытащила на середину комнаты сундук, который не открывала уже очень давно.

В нём лежало платье, сшитое в Шести Герцогствах около пятнадцати лет назад у одного из портных Бакка с золотыми руками и очень сдержанным языком. Она встряхнула замявшуюся ткань и бросила платье на кровать. Следом за ним отправились пара шёлковых чулок, шляпка и перчатки. Янтарь несколько минут смотрела них, а затем отбросила сомнения.

Чёрные чулки плотно облегали ноги, а пояс, к которому они крепились, туго охватывал талию. Кожаные туфли, удобные и устойчивые, подходящие и для пеших прогулок, и для верховой езды, но довольно изящные, оказались точно по ноге — несмотря на то, что пятнадцать лет назад Янтарь ещё не была окончательно взрослой по меркам расы Белых, все произошедшие с тех пор изменения не затронули скелета.

Увидев своё отражение в зеркале, Янтарь нахмурилась. Несмотря на со вкусом выполненный макияж, сейчас она выглядела вульгарно. Вряд ли у увидевшего её мужчины возникли бы иные желания, кроме как немедленно овладеть ею прямо на полу.

Она не стала надевать под платье нижних рубашек, и шёлк насыщенного синего цвета прохладно лёг на кожу. Платье оставляло открытыми плечи и сильные руки, но вырез был недостаточно глубок для того, чтобы привлекать излишнее внимание к маленькой груди. Янтарь распустила волосы и позволила им свободно струиться по спине. Шляпка застёгивалась под подбородком и не слетела бы даже при самом сильном ветре. Перчатки были столь тонкими, что позволили без труда сначала расстегнуть, а потом застегнуть золотое ожерелье.

Закончив одеваться, она постаралась посмотреть на себя глазами Фитца и его Ночного Волка. Какую самку увидел бы в ней волк? Сильное, быстрое, выносливое тело он бы одобрил, как и верность, надежность как спутника. Янтарь не сомневалась: Ночной Волк поверит, что она защищала бы детёнышей до последнего вздоха. Но что подумал бы он по поводу её узких бедёр? Не засомневался бы, дадут ли её крошечные железы достаточно молока?

Но запах… Лишённый Запаха, так звал его Ночной Волк в своих мысленных беседах с Фитцем. Зверь не признал бы в ней самку, как не признавал и прежде даже в те дни, когда между ног у неё сочилась кровь.

Янтарь выбросила Ночного Волка из мыслей и стала представлять, как приехала бы к Фитцу в этом платье.

Он жил в уединённый хижине с волком, приёмным сыном и выводком цыплят — так сообщил Чейд в своём письме. Фитц признал бы в яркой элегантной даме друга детства, в этом у Янтарь не было сомнений. Но что после? Рассердится ли, когда окажется, что подозрения Старлинг оправдались и Шут оказался женщиной? Долго ли будет дуться? Сможет ли пожелать её после того, как столько лет считал мужчиной?

Янтарь заметила, что дышит редко и глубоко, что тело наливается томлением, а между ног становится влажно. Она задавала себе эти вопросы не от того, что не знала ответ. Она была уверена в своём очаровании, в своей способности получить любого, кого захочет. И сейчас она обманывала себя, смакуя воображаемые подробности встречи. На самом деле она смоет косметику, переоденется в мужское платье и встретит Фитца как его старый друг.

Потому что она была Белым Пророком, а Фитц — её Изменяющим. Оба не принадлежали себе. Они должны были совершить вместе ещё очень многое, а Янтарь знала, к чему приводит любовная связь между Пророком и Изменяющим.

 

***

Лорд Голден знал о слухах, ходящих о его противоестественной связи с личным телохранителем. Если бы он был более благоразумным, то не позволил бы им распространяться и травить душу несбыточными мечтами. Но он не находил в себе сил отказаться от маленькой слабости. Слишком сладко замирало в груди, когда, в ответ на расспросы о природе его отношений с Томом Баджерлоком, лорд Голден многозначительно улыбался и переводил разговор на другую тему. В такие минуты слишком легко было представить, что когда он вернётся, пошатываясь, в свои покои, Фитц, уложив его в постель, не уйдёт к себе каморку, а ляжет рядом и позволит оседлать себя, тем самым подтверждая самые грязные слухи.

 

***

Кебал Сырой Хлеб был Изменяющим Белой Женщины и её любовником. После поражения в войне красных кораблей, нанесённом каменными драконами Шести Герцогств, она вернулась на Аслевджал, чтобы вырезать своего каменного дракона и с его помощью обрести могущество. Обвиняя Кебала в поражении, она приковала его к камню памяти, из которого пленники вырезали дракона. То и дело заставляя Кебала прикасаться к камню, она побуждала его расставаться с собственной памятью. Через пятнадцать лет от сильного неистового предводителя пиратов остался тощий безумец, единственным стремлением которого было обглодать очередную человеческую конечность. Когда на остров Аслевджал прибыла экспедиция принца Дьютифула, каменный дракон не был готов. Белая Женщина повелела отдать камню всё, что осталось от её Изменяющего. Этого оказалось мало: её ожившая каменная статуя не сумела помешать чёрному дракону Айсфиру выбраться из ледяного плена. Белой Женщине отрубили обе руки, однако не позаботились лишить ей жизни.

Она окончила свои дни в леднике под Аслевджалом, жалкая и одинокая. Её стремлением было уничтожить драконье племя, однако Дьютифул освободил Айсфира, последнего оставшегося в живых драконьего самца, и тот воссоединился с Тинтальей, последней драконицей. Белая Женщина умерла, зная, что не сумела сдвинуть колесо времени на ту колею, на которую собиралась.

 

***

Шут не знал, насколько обоснованны его опасения. «После» не значит «вследствие», в жизни зачастую происходят самые удивительные и трагические совпадения. В конце концов, жестокая смерть настигала очень многих Белых Пророков и их Изменяющих, и среди них были не только связанные любовными отношениями.

Но ещё очень давно, будучи беспечным игривым ребёнком, пока не столкнувшимся с жестокостью Белой Женщины, не заклеймённый её волей, он принял решение ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволять себе перешагнуть грань в отношениях с Изменяющим. В то время выбор казался таким лёгким. Особенно по сравнению с тяжестью возможных последствий.

За всю свою жизнь Шут ни разу не отступил от этого решения. К недопустимости рисковать делом своей жизни добавилась любовь к Фитцу: ни при каких обстоятельствах он не мог рисковать его благополучием и толкать к мучительной смерти.

Шут ехал на юг, в одиночестве, на неторопливо шагающей лошади, милой и доброжелательной, но чужой. Малта стояла в конюшнях Ивового Леса. Ей будет хорошо под присмотром Фитца и сыновей Баррича. Её ждут долгие спокойные годы, полные зелёных лугов, ласкового ухода, отборных жеребцов и подрастающих жеребят. Куда лучшая судьба, чем ехать через все Шесть Герцогств, через Калсиду и Джамелию, и ещё дальше на юг, чтобы в конце пути, когда Шут сядет на корабль, быть проданной в неизвестные руки. Шут позаботился о её судьбе, но сейчас, сидя в седле послушного чалого коня, скучал по белой кобылице, вместе с которой столько пережил, на которой несколько раз сидел Фитц, которая Шута помнила и любила, а не относилась к нему как ещё к одному человеку, которому вздумалось сесть на неё верхом.

Когда он приедет в Клеррес, его будет ждать Прилкоп. Или появится немного позже. Всё равно, главное, что долгий путь Шут совершит один. Безликие хозяева таверн, одинаковые служанки — вот максимум, который он был в силах стерпеть. Прилкоп, знакомый с Фитцем и способный в любой момент заговорить о нём, оказался бы мучительным спутником, и Шут сумел уговорить его отправиться в одиночестве, отговорившись делами в Баккипе.

Изменения не заставили себя ждать. Подобно тому, как исчезли серебристые следы на запястье Фитца — свидетельство прежней Скилл-связи — тело Шута утрачивало следы безнадёжной любви. Исчезли слегка обозначенные молочные железы, с бёдер сошёл тонкий слой жировой ткани, в положенный день не пришли регулы. Но это были не те изменения, которые претерпела Янтарь в то время, когда у неё поселилась Йек. На смену женским чертам не пришли мужские. Промежность стала гладкой, как у деревянных кукол, которых Шут так хорошо умел вырезать, тело оставалось безволосым, а голосовые связки нисколько не загрубели.

Устраиваясь на ночлег, Шут воскрешал в памяти воспоминания о мягкой груди Йек и о надёжных руках Фитца, обнимавшего его всю ночь. Ничего — тело оставалось холодным и бесстрастным. Шут проводил между ног, то легко, едва касаясь, то резко и грубо, пальцами проникал в единственное отверстие, но не сумел добиться даже самого слабого проблеска возбуждения.

Личинка, заготовка — вот чем он являлся десятки лет назад, когда жил в Клерресе. Теперь он стал мертвецом, ненужным после того, как выполнил своё предназначение. Все, кто когда-либо был ему дорог, нашли место в жизни, среди любящих людей, среди ждущей их работы. По меркам своей расы Шут был ещё совсем молодым, едва-едва достигшим зрелости, и впереди его ждала долгая пустая жизнь. Он не знал, чем её наполнить — всё, что было нужно, он уже сделал. Осталось доживать свой век по возможности тихо, чтобы слепым вмешательством не испортить того, чего он такой ценой добился.

Шут сам выбрал путь одиночества, сам оставил тех, кого любил. Но даже когда он напоминал себе об этом, легче ему не становилось. Он, не раз фыркавший и закатывавший глаза, когда Фитц погружался в жалость к себе, сейчас вёл себя ничуть не лучше.

Он прибудет в Клеррес и запишет всё о себе и о своих попытках вернуть драконов. Его ждут долгие годы, когда он сможет во всех подробностях вспомнить свою жизнь и сохранить её для следующих Белых Пророков. Он изучит накопленные за долгие столетия записи более внимательно, чем во времена беспечного отрочества, и, вероятно, сможет наконец точно ответить на вопрос, действительно ли любовные отношения между Белым Пророком и его Изменяющим неизменно оказываются губительными или он сломал себе жизнь, терзаемый беспочвенными страхами.


End file.
